


Aprílový rozchod

by Tercza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Falling In Love, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercza/pseuds/Tercza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek a Stiles se spolu tajně vídají už nějakou dobu, ale ani pro jednoho to přece nic neznamená, ne? Tak proč Stiles žárlí a proč má pocit, že všechno brzo skončí?... a to zrovna na Apríla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprílový rozchod

**Author's Note:**

> Je to blbost, ale nemohla jsem si pomoct.. nějak se to ze mě vyplivlo samo...

Tajný vztah Dereka se Stilesem trval už nějakou dobu. Nebylo to ani tak o vztahu, jako spíš o sexu. Vídali se tak často, jak jen to šlo a v posteli to byl pokaždé fenomenální zážitek. Byli prostě jen přátelé s výhodami. Nic jiného v tom nebylo, teda aspoň tak to viděl podle Stilese Derek. Nešlo o kamarádství, nešlo ani o lásku, šlo jen o zpříjemnění volných chvil. Nic víc.   
Tedy nic víc pro Dereka. I pro Stilese to tak ze začátku platilo. Přišel, užil si, odešel, ale čím se vícekrát vracel, tím víc si uvědomil, že se mu nechce odcházet. Že se pokaždé těší, ale tak jinak než by měl, jinak než že si jen užije. Spíš jako by mu chyběla Derekova přítomnost. Svaloval to dlouhou dobu na hormonální nevyrovnanost, ale v době, kdy se kolem Dereka začala poflakovat Braeden, si uvědomil, že žárlí. A žárlil kurevsky hodně! Všechno se to dalo překousnout, ale pak postupně se Braeden točila kolem Dereka jako jeho potenciální budoucí přítelkyně nějak moc často. V té době už Stiles pěnil a bál se, že všechno skončí. Vlastně ono ani nic nezačalo… Byla to jen výměna rozkoše a trochu sdílení tepla a city do toho nepatřily, tak proč?   
Poslední týdny se stávalo, že Derek neměl čas, že trávil více času s ní než ve společnosti Stilese. Ale Stiles i přes žárlivost, která svírala jeho vnitřnosti a obavu, že jejich radovánky brzo skončí, se sebral a odešel zase k Derekovi. I když měl mít Derek víc ze psa než on, tak to byl právě Stiles, kdo přiběhnul na první zavolání, aby s Derekem opět strávil chvilku o samotě. Aby ho měl zase chvilku pro sebe on a ne ona!   
Jejich večer byl skvělý. Jen se objevil ve dveřích, ani nestihl otevřít pusu, a už spolu leželi v posteli. Když nic jiného Stilese potěšilo, že mu chyběl a že Braeden není schopná mu dát všechno, co potřebuje, že ho ještě stále chce. Užil si ostatně jako vždycky, i když si Stiles nemohl pomoct, cítil to víc emotivní než předtím. Všechno bylo pomalé, neuspěchané a klidné až ho bolelo u srdce, protože jejich předchozí dostaveníčka probíhala odlišně. Většinou se na sebe vrhli a sex byl dravý a vášnivý, často to skončilo dřív, než pořádně začalo, ale dnes to bylo jiné. Jestlipak se změnil kvůli ní?   
Bylo ráno, za okny lehce do chladnějšího rána vykukovalo slunce a on si uvědomil, že ještě stále leží v Derekově náručí a že ho Derekovo tělo hřeje. Blažený pocit, klid a bezpečí v náručí milované osoby, které to ani nemohl říct, protože to by všechno pokazilo.   
Díval se na Dereka, který se i ve spánku lehce mračil a nemohl se vynadívat. On byl dokonalý… A když Derek nakrčil nos a začal mžourat do prvního dubnového rána, tak se Stiles uchytnul.   
„Vypadáš jako štěně,“ nemohl si odpustit poznámku, která ho už tolikrát napadla.   
Derek nespokojeně se zamračil, ale pak se lehce usmál a Stilesovi poskočilo srdce. Ani tohle se nestávalo často. Věčně se po orgasmu připitomněle usmíval, ale to bylo něco jiného, tohle bylo snad víc intimní než včerejší sex, co mu málem vehnal slzy do očí, jak moc to prožil.   
Stiles se rozhodl vstát, sice měl první hodiny tělocvik, který mohl vynechat, ale i tak se musel pomalu zvedat, ale Derek ho zase stáhnul k sobě.   
„Ještě jednou?“ zasmál se, když se nad něj Derek naklonil, aby ho políbil pod uchem, což se ukázalo jako jeho oblíbené místo.   
Stiles ochotně vytočil hlavu stranou, aby měl víc prostoru a nechal se hýčkat, když Derek pokračoval směrem dolů po línii krku k ramenu.   
„Miluju tě,“ mumlal mu do rozpálené kůže, ale Stiles to nevnímal, užíval si doteky prstů na břiše a jeho rty pod klíční kostí. Bylo to tak idylické... perfektní.   
Derek zvednul Stilesovi bradu, aby si koukali do očí a než ho políbil, znovu zašeptal: „Miluju tě.“  
Stilesovi poskočilo srdce, než pod starším vlkodlakem ztuhnul, tohle ne! Rozrušeně zamrkal a odtáhnul se od Dereka, který se na něj klidně usmíval s šibalskými jiskřičkami v očích. Stilese v tu chvíli polil mráz. Najednou se mu zatočil svět a on vyletěl z postele větší rychlostí, než se tam včera dostal.   
Popadl svoje oblečení a začal se do něj soukat. „Mohl jsi to udělat normálně. Nemusel si tohle…“  
Derek zatím seděl v posteli a nic neříkal, jen seděl a mlčel, vyčkával….   
„Přestřelil jsi, kurva! Mohl jsi mi to říct normálně, že je konec… Nemusel jsi mi dělat tohle, to je od tebe nefér!“  
„O čem to mluvíš?“  
„O tom, že mě miluješ,“ a jeho srdce snad na okamžik vypovědělo službu. Tohle si nezasloužil, takový konec po tom všem, mohli se rozejít v klidu a nehrotit to, ale rozejít se takhle? „Mohl jsi mi říct, že to končí, nemusel sis ze mě dělat ještě srandu, já už…“  
„Stilesi!“ chytil mladíka za ruku, ale ten se mu pokusil vysmeknout. Stiles cítil, že se na něj nemůže podívat, jinak by to poznal, poznal by, jak moc mu jeho vtip ublížil a že si to vzal víc než by měl. Že by snad mohl i brečet…   
„Buď si Braeden a mě nech na pokoji. Chápu to! Nemusíme se už vidět, nic neřeknu… nikdy se to nestalo,“ trhnul zkusmo zase rukou, aby zmizel. Zoufalý, opuštěný a zlomený… jediné, co chtěl, bylo utéct od nevhodného žertování Dereka a někde si v poklidu umřít. Derek ho prostě nemohl vidět brečet!   
„Nerozumím, Braeden?“   
„Já tomu taky nerozumím. Sakra! Jak dlouho jsi to připravoval, co? To byl její nápad, protože jsem tak blbej vtip… to jsi čekal až do Apríla, aby ses mi vysmál? Mělo mě to napadnout.“   
„Nemyslel jsem to jako vtip, je to pravda…“  
To donutilo se Stilese otočit, aby se podíval na Dereka. Ještě stále seděl na posteli a v ruce svíral Stilesovo zápěstí.   
„Chtěl jsem,“ zarazil se a svěsil hlavu, „…miluju tě.“  
„To nebylo kvůli ní? Nebylo to aprílem?“  
„Ne,“ zvedl skoro až štěněčí pohled ke Silesovi.  
„Já jsem totiž myslel, že… a ty předtím, já jen…“ odmlčel se. „Taky tě miluju,“ pípnul nesměle, protože to poprvé přiznal nahlas Derekovi, ale i sobě… byla to láska a on Dereka opravdu miloval…   
„Já vím, Braeden mi to řekla.“  
„No já ji snad začnu mít rád,“ vrhnul se k Derekovi šťastně.   
„Vážně?“ pochyboval Derek nad Stilesovým srdečním tepem.   
„Apríl…“ políbil Stiles štastně Dereka.


End file.
